This invention relates to paint compositions in general and, more particularly, to paint compositions that can be dispensed in an aersosol spray from a sealed and pressurized container.
Conventional aerosol paint compositions adhere poorly to plastic substrates. The aerosol paint composition of the present invention addresses this deficiency in conventional aerosol paint compositions.
Examples of prior art aerosol paint compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,838; 4,365,028; 4,923,097; and 5,348,992.